Venciendo la Soledad
by Sunrise13
Summary: Naruto siempre ha estado solo. ¿Encontrará por fin alguien que le salve de la soledad?


Hola! este es mi primer fic espero que les guste. Se lo he dedicado a mi ne-san ^^

**Venciendo la soledad**

Incluso entonces recordaba esos momentos. Esa época en la que todos le daban la espalda y le miraban desde lejos susurrando entre ellos como si creyesen que el no se daba cuenta, como si fuese tonto.

La soledad, la tristeza y el ansia de aceptación le llevaron a portarse como lo hizo, con travesuras y llegando tarde a clase. Él solo quería llamar la atención, que los demás le viesen como la persona que era, que lo quisiesen.

Por eso lo odió nada más lo conoció. Todo le salía bien y siempre estaba rodeado de gente lo admiraban. ¡Incluso las chicas se habían enamorado de él! Si solo era guapo…

¿Qué tenía ese chico que no tenía él?

Empezó a seguirlo con la mirada constantemente, en busca de debilidades, de cualquier cosa que lo hiciese inferior. Pero lo que descubrió fue totalmente distinto.

Aunque el joven siempre estaba rodeado de gente no parecía formar parte del grupo. Hablaba lo mínimo y hacía como si no hubiese nadie más a su alrededor. Su aura era fría y escalofriante, y sus ojos eran tan solitarios, tan tristes… que incluso dolía verlos.

Al final solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: su autoproclamado rival estaba tan solo como él.

Desde entonces se sintió de alguna forma más cercano a él.

El tiempo pasó y la soledad continuó, e incluso conocer el por qué de ella no sirvió de nada.

Su vida cambió ese día. Justo en el momento en el que su profesor hizo públicos a los integrantes del equipo siete. Y a partir de entonces los destinos de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha quedaron unidos para siempre.

-¡Naruto, date prisa! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- Escuché gritar a Sakura mientras golpeaba la puerta de mi apartamento.

Decidí dejarla pasar antes de que derribase la puerta con su fuerza monstruosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté adormilado

-Espabílate de una vez. Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que partir a la misión- me respondió fulminándome con la mirada.

-OK, OK. Tranquilízate Sakura-chan, enseguida me preparo- intenté calmarla.

Por suerte la noche anterior había preparado las cosas para la misión así que solo tuve que cambiarme el pijama por mi usual ropa naranja.

Salimos en pocos minutos, aunque Sakura me obligó a desayunar por el camino.

Ahora, con dieciséis años, Sakura daba bastante miedo.

Noté que cuanto más nos acercábamos a la salida más nerviosa estaba. Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos una misión el equipo siete al completo. La vieja Tsunade se había visto obligada a separar los grupos para cumplir todas las peticiones que en los últimos tiempos habían alcanzado un número récord.

Perdido en mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Y allí, apoyado en el muro estaba Sasuke.

Parecía haber crecido en el mes en que no nos habíamos visto.

Sasuke había cambiado tanto desde que éramos niños… Por supuesto había crecido y su número de admiradores había aumentado junto con el aumento de se atractivo.

En eso también había influido el que se abriese un poco a la gente, seguía siendo bastante independiente pero algo era algo.

Aún así, el cambio que de verdad me asombró fue el que nos volviésemos amigos. ¿Quién lo hubiese creído hace cinco años?

Después de un saludo rápido nos pusimos a esperar al único que faltaba, que era por supuesto Kakashi-sensei. Tras media hora de espera por fin pudimos ponernos en marcha.

La misión era sencilla. Solo teníamos que ir a la guarida de unos ladrones y recuperar lo que habían robado.

Como nuestro destino estaba a más de un día de viaje tuvimos que acampar cuando anocheció. Pasaron los minutos y no conseguí dormirme así que decidí dar un paseo.

A poca distancia de donde estábamos había un lago así que fui allí.

Estaba mirando la superficie del agua cuando escuché a alguien detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?- le pregunté

-Eso podría preguntártelo a ti- me respondió con su típica sonrisa

-Solo he venido a pasear- respondí algo molesto

Sasuke dejó escapar una risa y sin decir nada se puso a mi lado.

Con el paso de los minutos me fui poniendo más y más nervioso. Noté que era la primera vez que estábamos los dos juntos de esa forma tan pacífica.

-Naruto…-El oír su voz hizo que me sobresaltase- Naruto, he venido a decirte algo.

-¿Qué es-ttebayo?

Pero en vez de decirlo me miró de una forma tan intensa que hizo que me sonrojara.

Sin previo aviso sujetó mi cabeza entre sus manos y posó sus labios en los míos.

Fue tan inesperado que no pude hacer ningún movimiento.

Mientras estaba paralizado por la sorpresa Sasuke se fue sin darme explicación alguna.

Y allí me quedé, sintiendo aun el tacto de sus cálidos y suaves labios.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera hablamos con los demás. En Sasuke no era tan raro, pero parece que en mi si se notaba porque en el descanso para comer Sakura se acercó a el rincón dónde me había puesto y se sentó a mi lado.

-Naruto ¿Te pasa algo?-al ver que no respondía continuó- ¿Te ha hecho algo Sasuke?

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté sorprendido

-No ha sido difícil, hace tiempo que acepté que el te prefiere a ti antes que a mí- me respondió con suficiencia.

-Te refieres a…-dije poniéndome como un tomate.

Ella soltó una risilla y se alejó mientras silbaba una melodía.

Poco después, mientras yo aun estaba confuso, nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos al destino al atardecer. Según nuestros informadores los ladrones se escondían en una cueva en la rivera del río.

Esperamos hasta el anochecer para pillarlos desprevenidos y entramos.

Nos encargamos de los guardias en pocos segundos y decidimos dividirnos en dos grupos para buscar nuestro objetivo.

-Sasuke y Naruto, vosotros revisad la zona oeste. Sakura y yo nos ocuparemos del otro lado-ordenó Kakashi-sensei.

De esta forma los dos nos encontramos otra vez solos.

Pasaron los minutos y excepto algún que otro ladrón debilucho y un silencio bastante incómodo no encontramos nada.

Armándome de valor decidí preguntarle a Sasuke sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo.

-Sasuke…-empecé, pero no pude continuar porque el muchacho de pelo negro me empujó a un lado y se puso entre mí y el ataque de uno de los ladrones.

Lo vi caer ante mis ojos y la ira me inundó. Con un único golpe me encargué del culpable.

Me agaché al lado de Sasuke y lo sujeté entre mis brazos.

-Idiota, despierta. No puedes morir aquí, no después de lo que hiciste ayer. No después de hacerme comprender que eres la persona más importante de mi vida- le confesé con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sentí una mano acariciándome la mejilla, era la de Sasuke.

-No sea exagerado, solo es una herida superficial- dijo con una sonrisa- me recuperaré enseguida.

Sin dejarme tiempo para responder se incorporó y me besó.

Esta vez fue mucho mejor. Esta vez se lo devolví.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, si minutos o segundos, solo sé que fue la mejor sensación de mi vida.

Lástima que finalizó cuando llegaron Kakashi-sensei y Sakura, que debieron notarnos extrañamente acalorados.

Completada la misión y habiendo curado a Sasuke nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa.

Sasuke y yo caminábamos un poco detrás de los otros dos.

No estábamos hablando y el ambiente se sentía algo incómodo, hasta que derepente Sasuke me cogió de la mano y con la cara completamente roja y mirando hacia otro lado me dijo:

-Cuando volvamos a casa tengamos una cita.

-¡Claro!- respondí completamente feliz

De esta forma descubrí que por muchos momentos tristes y solitarios que vivamos, mientras estemos juntos podremos vencer lo que sea.

Y así comencé mis días de felicidad.

**Fin**

¿Qué le pareció? Se que tengo que mejorar pero prometo esforzarme, no es justo que todas las ideas que tengo se mueran en mi cabeza xD

Por favor dejar vuestros reviews ^^


End file.
